1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to well bore tools and in particular to methods and apparatus for estimating fluid properties downhole.
2. Background Information
Oil and gas wells have been drilled at depths ranging from a few thousand feet to as deep as 5 miles. Wireline and drilling tools often incorporate various sensors, instruments and control devices in order to carry out any number of downhole operations. These operations may include formation testing, fluid analysis, and tool monitoring and control.
Formation testing may include any number of evaluations and estimations. In some cases, it is desirable to understand fluid content for formation fluids produced from a subterranean formation and/or the content of drilling fluids used during drilling operations.